


【丕植丕】盘桓 8

by manlyQ



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manlyQ/pseuds/manlyQ
Summary: *今天曹四公子强势出击。





	【丕植丕】盘桓 8

**Author's Note:**

> 【注意】  
*一时鸡血的产物，现代学园paro  
*OOC，私设如山，沙鵰，幼稚，写着写着偏离大纲。  
*切开黑曹子桓&心机boy曹子建，互攻。  
*形象脑补三国无双7的曹丕和blast的曹植  
*这是子建主动出击，从中作梗，排除万难，挤走情敌把哥撩到手的故事。  
*会出现曹植、曹丕其他cp。  
*文中的人物年龄差和历史有些出入。  
*人物处于青春期成长期中，身和心会成长。就是想看青春期的丕&植，没文笔可言，很幼稚，沙鵰，常有扒裤子情节，如果能接受就看吧。  
*前期清水，后期有肉渣，很想搞互攻。尽力不坑，不定期更。

**Chapter 8 出云**

天之骄子曹二公子想要的人从来没得不到过，司马老师是第一个，所以我们二公子受到人生以来最大的情感挫折，情绪一度低落，要写首怨妇诗外加点十斤葡萄外卖来解愁，被曹四公子制止了。

“哥，这样会拉肚子。”

……

春回大地，万物思春。

曹丕失恋没过几天高一年级组织去城市周边的学习基地务农种地一周，曹二公子算是暂离“伤心之地”吧。

曹植表示，“君行逾一周，孤妻常独栖，哥哥每晚要跟我视频。”

……

……

\----------------

‘小植植，你哥外出，出来浪呀。’

晚上曹植正在做作业，收到来自何晏的骚扰。

‘没空’

‘来庆祝把司马魔王踹掉呀~’

‘没兴致’

‘啊，你能不能不要那么绝情，人家今晚生日哦~’

过了会何晏又继续轰炸。

‘你不是想变成熟吗？你不是想了解你哥的世界吗？我来帮你开启新世界大门呀~’

曹植没好气地搁下笔，瞥一眼台灯旁的闹钟——八点十二分，哥哥答应晚上活动过后会来电。

他内心盘算一下，回复‘定位发过来，事先说明我不能待太久’

‘爱你哦~’

曹植一阵恶寒吐吐舌头关掉手机屏幕。

\-------------

“你不是在家吗？你这里是……”

“有个朋友生日，在XXKTV搞了个生日party。”

曹丕来视频电话的时候，曹植敏锐地抱着手机溜到K房外的走廊才接起哥哥的电话。

“哦……你也学会跑来这些地方玩了……玩得不要太夜，回家要叫出租车，记下车牌和司机的编号发给我。提前喊佣人下去接你。”

曹植噗嗤一笑，“哥你是老妈子上身吗？”

“你独自去这种地方还是要特别小心，还有你出来了回去的饮料不要喝，社会上太多坏人。”

曹植爆发出哈哈笑声，边擦眼角泪水边说，“遵命，老妈子大人。”

这时曹植手机屏幕中的影像忽然剧烈抖动，传出另一个人的声音，“这种时候和谁视频，不会是这么快有新欢吧！是男是女的！？漂不漂亮，让专家过目过目。”手机屏幕里闪烁了几下，里面蹦出一颗人头，由于角度关系显得额门特大格外滑稽，“哈喽，你是曹丕的新女，新男友吗？”

曹植一头雾水，忽然听到“男友”二字有点慌乱，脸上泛起红晕。

“我……是他弟……你好……”

“吴质！给我滚！”屏幕对面一阵抖动后再次出现曹丕的脸，“你别听他的，我就说社会上太多坏人！”曹丕扭头郑重地把“坏人”二字送给隔壁笑成团的吴质。吴质还嬉皮笑脸地说：“什么？弟弟？是可以用的‘弟弟’吗？”

“……这是…………？”曹植才发现，曹丕的背后景色有点不妥，不像是种田的地方。

“这是校外的朋友，叫吴质，刚好被他拉出来了……”曹丕讪讪道，隔壁吴质大喊，“是为了给你疗情伤！”

“滚。”曹丕一巴掌推开黏过来状态有点亢奋的吴质的脸。

“你溜出来杨修老师知道吗？”

“怎么可能，偷偷地翻墙出来的。”

“哦……哦。哥哥也会干这种事……”曹植喃喃道，‘是隔壁这个叫吴质的人把哥哥带坏的吧？’他思索着。

“阿植，你好了吗，何晏他们在等你切蛋糕。”丁仪在门内探头出来喊道。

“额，马上。”

那边的曹丕听到“何晏”的名字加上那熟悉并喊着“阿植”的声音，不是谁正是击剑队里的丁仪，神经马上绷紧。

“等等，你那是什么朋友啊！？”

“就是何晏和丁仪，外加一些何晏的朋友。”

‘WTF!?何晏和丁仪，还有何晏的朋友，何晏是什么人，是妖人，那么他的朋友肯定也不是什么善男信女！不行，我弟要被吃干抹净了。’

“阿植，你别回去，他们肯定会下药。”

“什么？没听懂……”

“不，你别动，我马上过来接你。我来之前他们给你什么东西都别碰。”

“哈？”

没过15分钟，曹丕就上气不接下气的出现在曹植面前，曹植一早跟何晏道了别在KTV门口等着他哥哥。

“哥哥你跑得好快，看来你对这一带的路还是挺熟的。”曹植笑笑说，边抛去手中的矿泉水，

“刚在便利店买的，应该没下药。”

曹丕一手抓住水“咕咚咕咚”灌下，长舒一口气说，“你就尽管嘚瑟吧，吃亏了不要跑来跟我哭。”

曹植看着紧张兮兮的曹丕，心里甜滋滋的差点要原地转圈圈。

在华灯繁茂的一幢幢高耸入天建筑群间，一个璀璨的巨轮携着点点星光缓缓流动，如月出云。

巨轮引起了曹植的注意，“哥——咱们难得晚上溜出来，再陪我去那里吧！”他手指向巨轮。

曹丕抬头望去，嘴角抽搐了一下，哀鸣般，“不要了吧——”

\------------------------------

“臭小子，你在整你哥我吗！”曹丕面色铁青地坐在摩天轮的座舱内，双手紧抱在胸前，正坐如钟，一动不动。畏高的他还是对弟弟的任性让步，登上了一百多米的摩天轮。

曹植側相反，左顾右盼，尽露小孩子的玩心，“这是在帮你跨越心理障碍！别怕，还没到顶。”

“你……别乱动，会掉下去的！”不知道谁给小时候的曹丕灌输的想法，导致他对摩天轮罩上一层心理阴影。

事实上四四方方座舱四面都有玻璃封死，并且很稳固，任凭曹植上蹿下跳都丝毫不晃动。

“哇哦，这样俯瞰城市的景色最爽了，如果脚底下也换成玻璃那就更有意思了！”

“……那是反人类设计。”曹丕阖上眼道。

曹植忽然安静下来坐到曹丕旁，用手指撑开哥哥一只眼皮，“错过这么美好的景色是在太可惜了！”曹丕不听，拂去弟弟的手。

曹植兀自走开继续欣赏脚下风光。

“明月照高楼，流光正徘徊。上有思妇愁，悲叹有馀哀。”

……

“愿为西南风，长逝入君怀。”

“怎么了？诗兴大发的。”曹丕终于张开眼，视线集中在弟弟的脸上，不敢往外漏一点。

曹植转身双掌贴上玻璃，痴痴道，“这样看下去，仿佛整条银河就在脚下——如果在这里跳下去——会不会飞起来——”

“…………你这想法太危险……”曹丕瞥了地面一眼，心脏晃了一下，马上缩回视线，不知不觉摩天轮已快转到最高点。

“哥——我突然有个更危险的想法。”曹植倏地转头，凑到曹丕面前意味深长地说。

看着弟弟的表情，一丝丝不祥预感从曹丕心头冒出来，他不自觉往后挪了挪，“得了，你的奇思妙想不用跟我分享……”

曹丕往后挪一点，曹植就凑近一点。曹丕被弟弟逼到座舱角落，他被盯得有点发毛，不敢正视弟弟那双澄澈又专注得有点可怕的眼珠——猫咪盯着猎物般的瞳孔，视线无所适从地投向天上星月云间。

“上次我不是跟你说我要表白了——你不是想知道我喜欢的人是谁么？”

“得了……阿植……不用说……”

“哥哥对我可不可以坦诚一点。”

在排除曹彰以后，再看看曹植的反应，曹丕内心差不多有了答案，那点愉悦必定是秘不可宣，但伴随的焦虑彷徨浮上水面，它们互相追逐互相纠结，周而复始，最后缠绕成旋涡，坠入深渊。

曹丕不敢再想下去，最后想必是被父亲打断腿的结局。

在曹植蠕动嘴唇准备说什么的时候，座舱忽然轻微卡顿一下，窗外景色凝滞不前，时间仿佛就此停摆。

摩天轮故障停运了。

曹植兴奋得整个人跳起，四处张望，“哇，这也太幸运了吧！我们停在了最高点！哥哥快看！”

曹丕面色比天上月光更为惨白，“你……别再跳了……”

哥哥这个样子实在是太可爱，凝视一会后，他踱到曹丕跟前，星空月夜之下双手捧起他的脸，如视世界珍宝般，弯下腰虔诚地吻上他渗着薄汗的额，呢喃道，“哥哥不怕，有我在。”

他的唇越过他的眉骨，在眼睑处落下。

他闭上眼，睫羽轻轻颤几下，不知是因为高处不胜寒，还是在抑制内心深处那份自认为龌龊的涌动。

曹植索性一手抓住曹丕身后的铁杆攀上了他坚实的肩膀，跨坐上去。座舱内的座位不算深，他们的身体之间几乎留不出空隙。

弟弟在哥哥脸颊上落下点点细碎的吻，轻柔得像烟雨拂过湖面，他拉起哥哥的双臂，环到自己的后腰，哥哥仿佛是一个巨大的泰迪熊，任他摆布。

“哥哥还怕吗？”曹植双手挂到曹丕后颈，拇指摩挲着哥哥的耳垂。

曹丕并没有回答，反正也跑不掉，各种意义的，他想，明明才100米的高度，为什么空气会这般稀薄。他的脑袋像被灌了浆糊，慢慢停转下来。

“哥哥可以张开眼看看我吗？”曹植在曹丕嘴角落下一吻。

曹丕似乎感到弟弟的鼻息有点沉重，他——生气了？

“我怕……”他最终还是抬起眼睑，开了口。

“怕什么？”

“怕你……”，“你是我弟弟……”曹丕补充。

“为什么？弟弟不可以？老师可以？”

“司马老师他……”

他真的生气了，没等哥哥说完便把哥哥的嘴巴给堵了。他直捣黄龙，翻出那让他甘之如饴的软舌翻搅纠缠上去。他接吻的技巧不算高明，但是扑拙的吻恰恰表露出最纯粹而炽烈的感情。从踏上摩天轮那一刻起，他就豁出去了。

曹植对曹丕一通胡乱舔舐啃咬，像一只刚学狩猎不久的小兽表达着对猎物狂热与执迷，又像是野猫失去了地盘，躁动不安地寻求安慰。

曹丕看着这只在自己身上肆虐的小猫可笑又可爱，环在曹植后腰的手在他背上轻轻扫动，嘴唇轻轻啜吸那滑腻腻的小舌。

他终究是回应了他。

‘我是如此珍视你……我怕我们最后连兄弟都做不成……’最后他还是没说出这句。

曹丕的安抚明显凑效，绵长的吻后，曹植脸上挂着两坨殷红，唇色欲滴，身上的刺也都收起来了。

“子桓……不要当我是弟弟好不好？叫我子建……我们……就算是网友见面……”曹植抿抿嘴。

“你不用把姿态摆得这么低……子建大大。消气了没？”曹丕抬手宠溺地对曹植顺毛。

曹植垂眼撅起嘴巴，静默片刻后问道，“如果你下一刻就要死掉，哥，子桓，你想干什么？”

曹丕郑重地考虑半晌，说，“你先说。”

曹植送上一个大大的拥抱，得意地说，“这样抱着你。”

‘在大人的世界里并没有这么单纯的拥抱。’曹丕轻轻回抱说，“你这是要先把我勒死吧。还有你快下来，我腿快麻了。”

“我不！我还要……”曹植话说到嘴边哽住，刚刚哥哥闭着眼倒是顺顺利利的，这回被曹丕盯着，那目光如同牢笼般让他掣肘不前。

“你别看！”

？？！

曹植一手捂住曹丕双眼的同时，双唇再次覆上去……

星汉缓缓流动，华灯匆匆闪烁，似乎都与他们无关了。

\-------------------

“我以后再也不会光顾这个摩天轮，并且我要投诉他们……”曹丕脸色煞白，多得平时的锻炼，不至于他像老头般颤颤巍巍地走下来。

曹植一旁窃笑，手机响起。

曹植接起电话，电话另一头几乎同时迸发出来自母亲的担忧，“你在哪！？都凌晨了，还不回来？”

曹丕适时走开一些，曹植偏开头，“妈，不用担心……我和……”他瞄一眼曹丕又说，“我和一帮同学一起，安全得很，现在回来了。”

“要叫司机去接你吗？”

“不，不用，我自己叫车回去。”

挂掉电话后，曹植走过去天桥围栏旁，曹丕凝视着从天桥底下穿行零星的车辆，出了神。

“子桓，我们走吧。”曹植拉拉曹丕的手。

“过去那边叫车。”曹丕抬手指向天桥另一头，有意无意地避开弟弟牵过来的手，语气有点僵硬，“你还是叫我‘哥哥’吧，阿植，摩天轮的游戏已经结束了。”

二人陷入沉寂，直到坐上曹丕叫的车，曹植深呼一口气，按下车窗探头出来，干笑道，“别在意心血来潮的游戏，哥哥，谢谢你让我任性……你自己路上小心，拜拜。”

曹丕愣住，他本想伸手去掐曹植的脸蛋装模作样地打破尴尬局面，回过神却连一句“再见”也说不上，曹植的车已经扬长而去。

“对不起。”

\----------------------------------------

天之骄子曹四公子受到出生以来最大的挫败，晚上躲在被窝蒙头大哭了一场。

但在撩哥道路上，我们曹四公子绝不认输。

\---------------------------------------

*习惯把丕丕写得比较成熟，回头想想其实他还只是16岁的年龄……

*事实上四公子也没有二公子想象中的那么单纯，二公子太低估了自家弟弟。

*想开车，不过每每想到子建也就11,12岁的人儿，我还是下不了手……【16岁的哥哥就下得了手了吗！？禽$兽

*后面子建大概会黑化，可能耍小手段，诱$骗哥哥什么的……【我实在太糟糕了


End file.
